Hell
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Um colégio interno, aulas diferentes, professores esquisitos e alunos completamente malucos... O que tem de especial nisso? Mas vocês não viram nada ainda. Fichas Fechadas people! Terceiro cap on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man não é meu, nem da Srta. Abracadabra. O que é uma pena!

* * *

_Nessa escola..._

- Esse aqui é o primeiro ano A?

- Não, é o inferno, mas você pode chamar assim.

_... As aulas são impagáveis..._

- Para que essa raquete, senhor?

- Isso aqui é pra garantir a disciplina.

- Mas o senhor sabe como usá-la?

- Claro que sim, sou campeão nacional.

_... As provas, difíceis..._

- Cola. A.

- O que?

- Cola. A.

- É o que?

- ME DÁ A COLA DA A, PORRA!

_... E os alunos são a atração principal._

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Tu é do segundo ano!

- Três palavras: Aula do Bak.

- Ah, morei.

_Mas esse não é um internato comum..._

- VOCÊS EXPLODIRAM UM BANHEIRO?

- Não. Só uma privada.

_... Aqui se escondem mais segredos do que se aparenta..._

- Coração?

- É. Tudo está sendo causado por ele. Temos que achá-lo.

- Por que não podemos simplesmente enfiar a mão no seu peito e arrancar o seu?

_...E é claro, tem muito mais problemas!_

- Tem um gabiru ENORME lá dentro.

- Me diga algo fora do comum.

- Ele tem o tamanho de um ônibus.

-... Tá, isso é fora do comum.

_Estrelando Allen Walker._

- Eu tenho cabelo branco. Quantos anos você acha, filho?

_Road Kamelot_

- Tem três coisas que eu não gosto na vida. Você é uma delas.

_Jasdero e Devit_

- Vamos explodir a biblioteca.

- De novo?

- Claro, queremos entrar no Guiness!

_Mimi_

- Eu podia tá roubando, eu podia tá matando, mas tô aqui vendendo meu bagulho desonestamente.

_Komui Lee_

- A gente não vê isso todo dia.

_Lavi_

- Lavi? É você?

- Não, é a Amy Winehouse.

_Tyki Mikk_

- O que você tem na cabeça? Merda de galinha?

_Bak Chan_

- Eu devia ter ido pra escola de veterinária. Mas não, eu quis um bom futuro...

_Também apresentando Lenalee Lee_

- Macaca cinza!

- Patty pirata!

_Miranda Lotto_

- Miranda...

- NÃO FUI EU, EU NÃO TOQUEI EM NADA, EU JURO! ACONTECEU DE REPENTE E..

- Calma, eu só ia perguntar se você viu minha escova.

_Arystar Krory_

- Como ele consegue se perder num trem?

_Cross Marian_

- Qual a sua opinião sensei?

- Você ta parecendo uma bicha. Só to sendo sincero.

_Kanda Yu._

- Dê um sorriso Yu!

- Não me chame de Yu.

_E muito mais_.

- Sério, quantas pessoas vivem aqui?

_Num jogo que envolve vida..._

- P – Pare com isso!

- Você realmente quer que eu pare?

_... Morte..._

- PQP, TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ!

_... E pôquer._

- Royal Flush panacas! Espero que tenham lavados suas cuecas ontem.

_Onde terror e nonsense se encontram..._

- 42? Passei por tudo pra no fim dar em 42?

_...E o amor nasce nos lugares mais inusitados._

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Que hora mais conveniente para dizer.

_Em breve.

* * *

_

_Sim amiguinhos, isso aqui é mais uma fic de fichas n.n_

Tudo isso graças à Srta. Abracadabra que me fez postar isso por livre e espontânea pressão. Aliás, acabo de nomeá-la co-autora. Vá, dê um pulo Morg XD

A história é a seguinte: O D Gray Man High era um internato comum, até que uma série de incidentes estranhos começa a acontecer. Tudo indica que o culpado é o Coração, e é aí que começam todos os problemas.

_Bem, eis as fichas que vocês devem preecher:_

**Nome:** (Especifique se é em ordem oriental ou ocidiental, sou vidente mas nem tanto)

**Idade:** (De 15 a 17 anos, a não ser que você trabalhe na escola)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:** (Pelo bom Jesus do Céu Estrelado, sejam HUMANAS! Nada de criaturinhas perfeitas! Criem pessoas com qualidades e defeitos também! e lembrem-se de se adequar a quem você queira pegar - Nada de garotas frias e insensíveis para o Kanda. A maior qualidade da raça humana é a adaptação.)

**História:** (Aqui você deve fazer um resumo de sua vida até agora, falar um pouco de sua família e dizer como entrou no colégio)

**Ano/Turma:** (Temos três anos, Primeiro, Segundo e Terceiro, com quatro turmas, de A a D. Caso trabalhe na escola, informe sua profissão)

**Par:** (Minímo três pretendentes m.m)

**Relação com o Par:**

**É do lado dos Exorcistas ou dos Noés?:**

**Mais Alguma coisa?** (O que não couber nos campos acima, ponha aqui)

_E é isso aí gente. Lembre-se que quanto mais detalhes você por na sua ficha, menos perguntas eu vou ter que te fazer mais tarde, se você for escolhido. E que comece a batalha, muahahaha!_

_Os pares são os seguintes:_

**Allen Walker, 15 anos.**

**Kanda Yuu, 19 anos.**

**Cross Marian, 24 anos.**

**Lavi, 18 anos.**

**Arystar Krory, 19 anos.**

**Road Kamelot, 15 anos.**

**Fo, 16 anos.**

**Bak Chan, 18 anos.**

**Lenalee Lee, 16 anos.**

**Komui Lee, 19 anos.**

**Miranda Lotto, 19 anos.**

**Jasdero, 17 anos.**

**Devit, 17 anos.** - Desculpem aí pessoas, mas O DEVIT É MEU!! Nem tentem pedir ele. Nem tentem.

**Lulubell, 18 anos.**

**Mimi, 15 anos.**

**Tyki Mikk, 18 anos - **_Reservado para a minha Co-Autora, Srta. Abracadabra m.m Olha o teu presente Morg! XD Gomem aí pessoas que queriam o Tyki m.m_

Então é isso. Boa sorte aos concorrentes. Luta justa viu minha gente? XD Kissus, e Já Né! Podem começar a ser matar nas fichas m.m


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man, Infelizmente, não é meu. A Maioria dos OCs também não. E muito menos o Kid, o Phi, e o Kurogane. Mas quem liga para as leis de propriedade intelectual hoje em dia?

* * *

_Itálico: Povs.  
"Itálico entre aspas": "Fala"  
_**Negrito, **_**Negrito e Itálico, **__Itálico e sublinhado:_ Escrita.  
Escrita comum: Narração.

_

* * *

_

O mundo está mudando.

_Sinto isso na água. Sinto isso na terra. Farejo isso no ar._

_Por que, inexoravelmente, o tempo passa._

_E algumas coisas, que não deviam ser esquecidas, se perdem._

_Entre elas, uma se destaca. Um artefato, poderoso o bastante para subjugar o mundo todo. Algo que pulsa de tanto poder, e por isso foi chamado de O Coração._

_Mas o tempo arrasta suas areias, e passa._

_E certas coisas, que não deviam ser esquecidas, se perdem._

_E, depois de milênios, o Coração foi acordar no lugar mais improvável possível. Uma escola._

_E foi aí que todos os problemas começaram._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Allen lembre-se que seu nome não está na lista de alunos. Diga para os vigias que você está sob a minha tutela, e mostre a carta que eu lhe dei a coordenadora. Depois vá até a minha sala que eu já vou ter arranjado seu uniforme._

Não se atrase, você não vai querer ser morto a socos pela Kloud.

Assinado, Cross.

Allen levantou uma sobrancelha. Era seu primeiro dia naquele colégio interno, e seu mestre Cross estava lá também. Ele tinha estranhado um pouco a súbita decisão de seu sensei de arranjar um trabalho digno que não fosse ficar vagabundeando por aí vivendo de favor na casa das mulheres alheias, mas tudo bem. Talvez agora fosse a hora de mudar de vida.

Começou a subir uma inclinação, em direção a escola, até encontrar um grande portão de ferro. Tinha que ser ali. O que era bem estranho, já que não tinha ninguém. Olhou para um lado e para o outro. Nada. Mas assim que tocou no portão, sentiu uma lâmina fria contra sua garganta.

"_O que quer aqui, garota?"_ É um pouquinho complicado falar direito quando se tem uma espada no seu pescoço e te confundem com uma menina. Ele respirou fundo. "_Não sou uma garota, sou __Allen Walker, eu vou estudar aqui"_. Sentiu a pressão afrouxar e começou a respirar mais tranqüilo. Por pouco tempo. _"Seu nome não está na lista garoto"_ respondeu o vigia. _"É que eu estou sob a tutela do Marian Sensei..."_ Realmente, as coisas estavam ficando perigosas.

"_Cross Marian?"_ falou ele. "_H-Ha-a-i" _foi a única coisa que pôde gaguejar. _"Tsc, se deu mal garoto"_ O cara puxou a cabeça de Allen para trás, fazendo o ângulo perfeito para fazer o sangue jorrar pela sua jugular. "Ótimo, vou morrer aqui" pensou o garoto.

"_CUIDADO AÍ EMBAIXO!"_ Um aviso soou, mas veio tarde. Mal o vigia levantou a cabeça um skate atingiu-o bem no meio dos olhos e ele caiu no chão. Allen estava ileso, por alguma sorte do destino. _"Opa, você deve ser Allen Walker, certo?"_ um loiro alto e magro perguntou, enquanto ele assentia. _"O Cross-kun me falou de você. Eu sou Phi¹" _fala o homem com um sorriso _"Esse mal-humorado aí é o Kuro-Whailler_²_. Ele e o Cross-kun têm certos probleminhas. Mas isso não importa né?" _Phi sorriu, abrindo o portão e puxando o garoto junto consigo. O coitado arregalou os olhos. Um prédio enorme, em estilo vitoriano, estava bem na sua frente, cercado por um jardim. Era realmente bonito. O loiro alargou o sorriso um pouco mais. _"Allen... Seja bem vindo ao D Gray Man High"._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Andem logo com isso"_ a voz da garota soou suave, enquanto os quatro se encaravam. Se olhares matassem, todo mundo tinha morrido. A coisa estava braba.

"_Sua vez"_ Os dois se entreolharam. Ambos com apenas uma carta. _"Jasdero vá"_ falou Devit. Era agora. O resultado estava no próximo movimento dele. Que fez uma cara de mistério. "_Anda logo, retardado!_"

Paciência nunca foi o forte da Família Noé.

"_Gomem né Tyki"_ ele baixou uma carta. "_Hehehe, ele te trancou! Qual é a cor, Dero?"_ perguntou Road balançando os pés por debaixo da mesa. Novamente um olhar maligno trocado entre os dois rivais. "_Vermelho"_ Jasdero falou.

"_UNO!!"_ berrou Devit jogando a última carta na pilha. "_Kuso"_ xingou Tyki enquanto o outro pulava. "_Ah, que bom, você ganhou e tudo, mas ainda estamos jogando aqui"_ falou Road com uma cara aborrecida. _"Você está é com inveja por que fui euzinho aqui que ganhei"_ ele sorriu. Tá pedindo pra apanhar.

"_L-u-lu, Lulubell-sama?"_ a porta se abriu e uma Mimi colocando os rins pra fora de tanto correr entrou no aposento se apoiando na porta. "_Ih, ela não tá aqui não"_ falou a outra garota enquanto chutava a perna de Devit. "_Droga, já procurei na sala dos professores, no pátio..."_ dizia a pobre retomando o fôlego _"Eu a vi no segundo andar"_ Tyki se manifestou enquanto Mimi cogitava a possibilidade de ter que descer todas aquelas escadas no quinto para o segundo andar. "_Kuso"_ murmurou ela saindo e fechando a porta.

"_Mas você não esteve no segundo andar hoje Tyki"_ falou Road olhando para ele. _"Nós sabemos, mas ela não"_ diz ele em resposta.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Ele devia ter ao menos me dado alguma instrução de onde era a sala dele. E depois não quer que eu chegue atrasado!"_ sussurra Allen consigo mesmo, havia sido uma verdadeira luta encontrar a sala da Coordenadora, já que Phi tinha sumido logo depois sendo perseguido por Kurogane. Para piorar cada corredor do colégio parecia exatamente igual ao outro. Resultado: Tinha chegado atrasado, e agora ele compreendia o que seu sensei tinha dito sobre ser morto a socos.

Ao virar mais uma esquina completamente idêntica a todas as outras que tinha virado antes, ele achou uma garota. Uma garota de cabelos negros curtos com mechas azulados, que parecia estar profundamente absorta com alguma coisa. _"Er... Com licença"_ falou timidamente _"Você sabe onde fica a sala do Marian-sensei?"_

"_Na verdade eu sou novata também"_ fala ela _"Meu nome é Izumi, e o seu?"_ pergunta. _"Meu nome é Allen. Parece que você também tá perdida"_ Allen comentou, e ela assentiu com um gesto. Talvez com ajuda fosse mais fácil achar a sala do Cross. _"Que lugar você está procurando?"_ pergunta ele.

"_Esse é o verdadeiro problema..."_ Fala Izumi. "_Eu esqueci para onde devia ir"_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_É a sua vez, Senhorita Morgana. Verdade ou Conseqüência?"_ pergunta Matt com um sorriso _"Hum..."_ ela olhou do rosto calmo do garoto para o animado e visivelmente malicioso de Shiho ao lado dele _"... Conseqüência"_ escolheu _"YES!"_ berrou a outra socando o ar _"Espere aí chibiko, quem está perguntando aqui sou eu"_ fala ele segurando os ombros da garota. _"O seu desafio, Senhorita Morgana, é roubar a fita de cabelo do Kanda-san e escrever: NÃO É KANDA, É YUU, em letras tamanho grande"_ termina o garoto enquanto Shiho olhava para o chão ligeiramente desapontada. "_É só isso? Roubar a fita de cabelo do Yuu e escrever nela?"_ pergunta Morgana com uma gota. _"Se você quiser eu posso aceitar alguma sugestão da Shiho"_ sugere Matt enquanto os olhos azuis da garota mencionada brilhavam _"...Não, arigato"_.

Kanda estava sentado em sua cadeira, apoiado na parede ao lado e dormindo. Isso era raro, mas ele provavelmente ficara acordado até tarde treinando de novo. Bem, vamos aos fatos. Ela se esgueirou em completo silêncio, sentando na cadeira atrás dele. Prendeu a respiração. Nada, ele dormia profundamente. Então estendeu a mão e...

"_O que pensa que está fazendo, Fowl?"_ a voz de Kanda soou enquanto ele segurava firmemente o pulso dela. Lá atrás, na roda, Miranda soltou uma exclamação, enquanto Morgana engolia em seco. _"Eh... Ohayo Yuu"_ falou ela com um sorriso baka. Sério, péssima coisa a fazer. _"Não me chame de Yuu"_ foi a resposta. Ai. As coisas estão indo de mal a pior.

"_LULUBELL-SAMA?"_ A voz de Mimi ecoou pelo local anormalmente quieto enquanto todos se viravam para ela. _"Lulubell? Não, não tá aqui não"_ responde Shiho enquanto Mimi suspirava e fechava a porta.

Kanda voltou a prestar atenção no atentado a sua pessoa, e que susto não tava ao perceber que Morgana tinha sumido! Como ela havia soltado o pulso sem ele sentir, um mistério.

"_Para onde ela foi?"_ perguntou Miranda confusa, enquanto Matt sorria mais um pouco. _"O Tyki a ensinou bem"_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_Quem esse cara pensa que é?_

_**Ele é o professor.**_

_Eu sei. Mas isso é abuso de autoridade._

_**Ele pode nos mandar fazer o que quiser aqui dentro. Se ele nos mandasse imitar macacos, teríamos que imitar. Não que isso fosse muito difícil para certas pessoas.**_

_Você não está ajudando em nada Kid_³_._

_**Certo Lavi. Pode extravasar sua rebeldia de aluno forçado a fazer dever. Tô escutando, ou melhor, lendo.**_

_Alguma coisa me diz que vamos sofrer muito esse ano. O que podia se esperar de uma cruza ruiva do Van Hellsing com o Fantasma da Ópera?_

_**AI DEUS!**_

_O que aconteceu? Seu uniforme não está simétrico?_

_**É muito pior! Não acredito que aqueles caras da gráfica colocaram o "E" de "Português" 0,5 milímetros mais curto que o resto!**_

_Você precisa de um psiquiatra, urgentemente._

**Ele já vai a um.**

_**Tanith-chan saiba que se intrometer nos bilhetes dos outros não é educado.**_

**É que eu cansei de ser caixa de correio, passando esse bilhete pra lá, pra cá, pra lá, pra cá...**

_Qualé? Você não passou quatro anos pra lá e pra cá. Quatro anos é muito tempo._

_**Acho que eu não peguei a piada.**_

**Idem.**

_Nada. É uma propaganda eleitoral brasileira que encontrei no youtube._

**Ah. Certo. Voltando ao assunto em pauta.**

_**O Marian-san?**_

_Ou Van-Hellsing-Ruivo-Demoníaco-Que-Ronca-Como-Um-Porco. _

**Poderia ser pior. Ele poderia...**

_KID, TIRE O PAPEL DA MÃO DELA, RÁPIDO!_

**Hei! Eu tenho meus direitos viu! Inclusive o direito da liberdade de expressão.**

_**Se nós levarmos em conta o seu histórico, é melhor prevenir.**_

_Sempre que você vem com esses "Mas podia ser pior", o pior acontece._

**Poxa. Eu só ia escrever que ele poderia pegar o bilhete.**

_NÃO ESCREVE!_

_**Ih. Ele tá olhando pra cá.**_

**Poderia ser pior, sabe. Ele poderia ler a parte do "roncar como um porco".**

_... Muito obrigado Tanith. _

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Lenalee abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e foi logo em direção ao espelho. Talvez houvesse tempo para arrumar o cabelo antes da segunda aula.

_O que é isso? Esse cheiro..._

Ela soltou as duas marias-chiquinhas que usava e começou a pentear pacientemente mecha por mecha do cabelo escuro.

_Isso é cheiro de carne... Carne humana!_

Tirou pacientemente todos os nós e começou a arrumar os fios que estavam para cima.

_Sim... Não se apresse humana... Estou indo!_

Por fim, prendeu novamente os cabelos e retocou o gloss que usava. Soltou um beijo para o espelho. Se dependesse dela, o irmão teria um bom trabalho pela frente. Er... Que som era aquele?

_Olá, garotinha. Se eu te apertar, por quanto tempo será que você sobrevive?_

Ela se virou. Tinha alguma coisa saindo de um dos reservados. Uma coisa que a fez soltar um grito, alto e agudo, que ecoou pelos corredores do D Gray Man High.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Do meu esconderijo, escutei o grito dela._

_Agora eu tinha certeza. O Coração acordou._

_E suas primeiras criações estavam à solta pelo colégio. _

_O tempo era curto. Eu tinha que encontrar o Coração antes Dele. Mas sozinha seria muito difícil. Para minha infelicidade, eu sabia que o DGM High era grande. Aquela coisa poderia estar em qualquer lugar. _

_Só havia uma saída: Eu precisava de ajuda._

_E quem melhor para isso do que os próprios alunos do D Gray Man High?_

_¹ - Phi é originalmente um pesonagem do mangá/anime Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles.  
² - Kurogane também é de Tsubasa.  
³ - Death the Kid é originalmente um personagem do anime Soul Eater. _

_Pequeno glossário que eu acho que não vai ser necessário mas se for, tá aqui:  
- Gomem: Desculpa.  
- Hai: Sim.  
- Arigato: Obrigado  
- Kuso: Merda.  
- Chibiko: Anão. Mas o Matt disse isso de um jeito mais carinhoso. _

_Yoi... -Se esconde dos leitores homicidas- Gomem pelo atraso! Mas eu espero que esteja bom x.x_

Eu coloquei todos os escolhidos aqui. Parabéns para **Srta. Abracadabra, YKT, Walking On e Sabaku no Lili-chan. **Vocês estão na fic! (A Morg estava desde o começo, mas abafa o caso).

_Eu queria dizer que, infelizmente, a minha capacidade para lidar com muitos personagens é... Limitada. Eu recebi inúmeras fichas boas. Talvez quando eu tiver mais confiança, eu ponha mais alguém._

Outra coisa: Eu fiquei completamente chocada com a quantidade de criaturas Alvas e Frias que encontrei na minha caixa de entrada. Tem 12 fichas na minha fanfic nesse momento. Umas 5 são de personagens frios, indiferentes, e brancos como o fundo do ffnet. Gente que não foi escolhida, POR FAVOR NÃO FECHEM AINDA ESSA JANELA/GUIA!. Tudo bem, se você quer fazer uma personagem frio, faça! A escolha é sua. Mas leiam antes as outras reviews, sim? Vocês podem ganhar mais chances de serem escolhidos na próxima vez.

_Aos heróis da nave Hell, acho que vou dar o direito a alguns de vocês terem triângulos amorosos. Me digam nas reviews ou pelo MSN quem vocês querem para compor o triângulo. Pode ser de DGM, de outro anime, Menos o Kid. Ele já é do meu._

_Ah, e tem o desafio! QUEM DESCOBRIR O QUE A LENALEE VIU GANHA UMA CENA COMPLETAMENTE ROMÂNTICA DO SEU CASAL NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! OU, CASO NÃO SEJA UM ESCOLHIDO, GANHA UMA ONE-SHOT DE QUALQUER CASAL, NÃO NECESSARIAMENTE DO FANDOM DE DGM!  
Morgana, você não vale por que você já adivinhou e vai ganhar o prêmio (Se você contar a alguém eu não faço a sua cena). Mas todo mundo que quiser tentar, sinta-se a vontade!_

Bem, é só isso meu povo. Obrigado pelas fichas, e até a próxima!

* * *


	3. O Jogo Começa

**Capitulo Dois - O jogo Começa**

_Eu sabia que aquilo era errado._

_Eu sabia muito bem disso. Isso era bem o tipo de coisa que alguém como Ele faria. Mas eu estava desesperada. Não conseguiria aparecer nesta forma para os alunos. E essa era a única maneira disponível. _

_Me aproximei da cova recente, e sem querer apertei levemente os ossos que segurava. Eu sabia como fazer aquilo. E estava me arrependendo desde agora. Minha esperança era que os fins justificassem os meios. _

_Escute o sussurro  
O soprar negro dos ventos  
Os astros vão brilhar  
A aurora é um inimigo à distância  
Venha, levante-se!  
Escute esse chamado.  
Cave, mova os tendões apodrecidos que envolvem seus ossos  
Venha para a superfície, volte ao antigo ar  
Que um dia respirou.  
Eu ordeno, eu proclamo  
Levante-se, morto!_

_O silêncio da noite desceu ao meu redor. Talvez não deu certo... Mas logo uma mão alva emergiu da tumba, completamente descarnada, com terra entre as falanges. Depois surgiu uma caveira, com as órbitas vazia me encarando, e o morto colocou-se completamente para fora da tumba, flocos de terra caindo do que antes foram articulações, e ficou imóvel. _

_A invocação do corpo funcionara. Agora estava na hora da parte mais cruel. _

_Senti o mundo girar ao meu redor, as coisas perderam foco e meus sentidos sumiram. Quando essas sensações pararam, eu olhei para minhas mãos e mexi os dedos para tirar a terra que ainda restava entre os ossos. A segunda parte fora completa. Hora da terceira._

"_Uma alma forte, é igual a uma mente forte, que é igual a um corpo forte. A alma faz o corpo"_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Uauuuu isso é enorme!"_ o garoto falou em frente aos portões de ferro da escola. Parecia uma perspectiva interessante ir estudar lá. _"Lero, tem certeza que está aqui?"_ ele perguntou enquanto alguma coisa com cabeça de abóbora saía de dentro de sua mochila para olhar do lado de fora. _"Sim Kensuke-tama, é aqui"_ fala a coisa assentindo.

Ele sorriu, e tirou uma mecha da frente dos olhos. _"Acho que ela já vem. Dá pra sentir. Quero só ver como ela vai aparecer. Enquanto isso..."_ Um corvo parou apenas a alguns centímetros dele. _"Eu vou deixar um aviso"._

"_Com licença, você é...?"_ a voz do loiro parado perto do portão chamou a atenção dele. _"Sou Kensuke Miyasawa! Sou o aluno transferido da Shibusen"_ diz ele com um sorriso enquanto colocava a mão atrás da cabeça. Phi deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu o portão. "_Pode entrar"_.

Quando o garoto passou por ele, o loiro não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio. Sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, ou melhor, quem ele era. _"Então Ele já veio... Você deve estar a caminho, Medéia"_.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_"O que foi aquilo?"_

_"Acho que foi um míssel"_

_"Não era um míssel, era uma cobra"_

_"O que uma cobra estava fazendo dentro do bebedouro?"_

_"Isso me lembrou aquela vez num restaurante Indiano clandestino na parte oeste de Aoyama quando um Faquir transsexual tentou me servir cobra a pururuca..."_

_"Menos Shiho, Menos"_

_"Será que foi uma dessas que a Lenalee viu?"_

_"Não. Ela disse que era maior"_

_"Mas ela matou a cobra?"_

_"Se matou, não mostrou o pau..."_

_"MORGANA! Com certeza o Tyki anda te influenciando" _

_"Fala sério Shiho, eu só jogo pôquer com ele. Isso é possível para influenciar alguém?" _

_"É sim"_

_"Não se meta matt"_

_"Cara, eu acho que a cobra teve um traumatismo craniano"_

_"Ou está bêbada"_

_"Aqueles garotos Noés trocaram a água do bebedouro por birita de novo?"_

_"Sei lá."_

_"Acho que não. Eles me disseram que tinha algo haver com o banheiro..."_

_"Aquilo ali voando é uma privada?"_

_"... Prefiro não saber"_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Eu vou perguntar pela última vez"_ a voz da loira saiu baixa e possivelmente perigosa. _"VOCÊS EXPLODIRAM UM BANHEIRO?"_

"_Não. Só uma privada."_ A voz do garoto a sua frente saiu divertida. Aqueles dois endiabrados realmente pareciam estar se divertindo. Kloud se lembrou imediatamente dos exercícios de respiração que seu médico recomendara. Respirou forte e profundamente.

"_Hei, eu quero meu advogado!"_ o loiro reclamou balançando as pernas. Certo, controle sua vontade homicida. Controle. _"Vocês sabem o que aconteceu quando explodiram aquela privada?"_

"_Claro que sabemos". _Disse um deles.

"_Ela saiu voando". _Completou o outro.

"_Exatamente, ela saiu voando. Saiu voando e acabou caindo em cima de professora Celina"_ disse a coordenadora calmamente. _"Nós vimos" _falou o loiro entre risadas. _"E agora é um dos mais acessados no youtube"_ disse o moreno rindo. _"Ela está no hospital com traumatismo craniano"_ informou ela com voz entediada.

"_O QUÊ? ELA NÃO MORREU?" _Jasdero berrou completamente abismado.

"_Droga! Por que aqueles idiotas do hospital não desligam logo os aparelhos e matam aquela bruxa?" _Falou Devit com raiva. Carregando instinto assassino: 56. Certo, vamos ser razoáveis. Pegar a escopeta que ela guardava debaixo da mesa e fuzilar os dois era duplo homicídio. E menos duas mensalidades para a escola. Tudo bem, eles não eram tão ruins assim.

"_Hei quando é que a senhora vai desamarrar a gente hein?"_ indagou o loiro _"Quando vocês me derem uma explicação razoável para o que aconteceu"_ retrucou Kloud seca.

"_A explicação é bem simples. Estávamos entediados"_ diz o moreno revirando os olhos _"E também ela confiscou nossos mp3s aula passada"_ lembrou o outro. _"Sim, e também teve aquela vez em que ela nos botou pra fora só por que a gente tava fazendo aquela brincadeira dos canudinhos" _fala Devit _"E aquela outra vez em que ela nos mandou pra cá por que estávamos promovendo um Cassino Clandestino ao lado do ginásio né" _diz Jasdero _"Aquela vez eu perdôo por que o Tyki se lascou também"_ fala o outro.

"_DÁ PRA VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA??" _berra Kloud. Instinto Assassino: 99,99999999997. Ops.

De repente, quando realmente parecia que a Coordenadora demoníaca ia pegar um fuzil AR-15 e fuzilar os dois Noés, tudo ficou repentinamente escuro. Em todo o DGM High, computadores, ar condicionados, ventiladores, luzes, tudo ficou sem funcionar.

"_O que diabos vocês dois aprontaram agora?"_ a voz dela novamente saiu baixa e mortal. Como resposta, a loira quase pode ver os sorrisos maquiavélicos incrivelmente idênticos dos dois. _"Ah, você não vai querer saber, coordenadora querida"_ disseram em coro.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Morgana estava realmente confusa. Primeiro aquelas cobras no bebedouro, e agora esse bilhete misterioso. Bilhete que fora entregue por uma risonha Road. Mas era um bilhete especial. Certo, era um bilhete do Tyki. Dizendo apenas algo como: Me encontra na sala de música, agora mesmo. Então ela foi.

Os corredores da escola estavam tão desertos, ou essa era só a impressão dela? Parecia até que seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores... A cada passo, seu nervosismo aumentava. Afinal, estamos falando do Tyki! Morgana engoliu em seco, segurando a maçaneta da porta, respirando fundo, uma, duas vezes. Tomou coragem, e abriu.

Só havia uma luz acessa na sala, o que só serviu para deixá-la mais nervosa ainda, e com sérias dúvidas. Será que era uma brincadeira? Se não fosse, onde diabos Tyki estava? Ela não podia ver parte da sala, então ele poderia muito bem estar lá... Ou não.

"_T-Ty-ki_?" chamou Morgana assustada. Seu coração batia rápido dentro do peito, aquela situação toda estava estranha demais. Antes que ela pudesse ao menos piscar, a lâmpada se apagou repentinamente, dando-lhe um grande susto. Ela arfou, e deu um passo para trás, mas foi exatamente aí que sentiu alguma coisa – ou melhor dizendo, alguém – atrás dela.

"_Olá Morgana. Eu estava esperando por você_." Ela escutou a voz dele, tão perto de sua orelha que ela conseguiu sentir a respiração. O que no mesmo momento descompassou ainda mais a dela, enquanto sentia seu rosto corar. "_Fique calma, você está parecendo um animalzinho assustado... Por acaso você tem medo do escuro?_" Ele parecia tão, tão calmo.E ao mesmo tempo muito, muito sensual. Ela sentiu que ia cair no chão, desmaiada, a qualquer momento. Seus joelhos tremiam tanto que ela não conseguia nem andar.

"_Deve ter sido coisa do Jasdero e do Devit. É bem típico deles_" Tyki prosseguiu, e os passos dele ecoaram pela sala vazia enquanto ele andava, e o som de madeira rangendo indicava que tinha se sentado em algum lugar, provavelmente na mesa do professor, que era a mais próxima. "_Venha cá. Sente do meu lado. Nós temos muito o que conversar..._"

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Ótimo, perfeito mesmo. Você demora um tempão pra encontrar uma sala reservada pra poder curtir o teu vício, e a luz acaba. Aquele parecia um dos dias em que tudo está contra você, no ponto de vista do Matt. Primeiro ele é posto injustamente para fora de sala. Não tinha sido ele que tinha colocado super cola na cadeira do tal do Mikami. Depois, ele quase quebra o nariz devido à uma bola homicida durante a aula de educação física. Aí vinha o negócio da cobra, e agora isso. Perfeito! Nada pode ficar melhor!

Alguma coisa passou suavemente por entre suas pernas. Uma coisa macia e peluda, com uma cauda longa que se enrolou levemente em um de seus tornozelos antes de soltá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele teve uma sensação esquisita.

O barulho de alguma coisa aterrissando em madeira, como se tivesse pulado. E dois olhos, olhos amarelos, olhos de gato, olhando para ele.

Matt se acalmou. Ainda bem que era um gato. Ele quase levara um tremendo susto! E acabou levando mesmo, quando uma voz firme e fria falou com ele. _"O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, garoto?"_

Ele olhou ao redor. Tinha que ter alguém ali, pregando uma peça nele. Afinal, gatos não falavam – Certo? _"Já chega, Jasdero e Devit, parem com isso!"_ Matt falou, sabendo que com isso cortaria a diversão dos gêmeos. _"Jasdero e Devit? Ah, sim, seria bem típico deles não é? Infelizmente..."_ a voz prosseguiu, e ele sentiu que o gato pulava para o seu colo. _"... Isso não é uma brincadeira"_

Agora ele estava ficando realmente assustado. Não quando o gato pulou, a voz pareceu bem mais próxima, como se realmente viesse dele. Além disso, o gato não usava coleira, então não poderia haver nada preso a ele. Mas tinha que ter – O senso comum lhe dizia isso com todas as letras. E a dona da voz parecia divertir-se muitíssimo com sua confusão. _"Qual o seu nome?"_ ele perguntou, por fim. _"Lulubell..."_ foi a resposta. _"Nos veremos mais tarde, exorcista"_

Nesse momento, as luzes se acenderam. Matt estava sozinho. Não havia sinal do gato, nem de ninguém.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Aquela bendita caixa estava bem pesada. Afinal, qual era o problema em colocar um gato raivoso na mala do professor? E daí que ele estava no hospital? Algumas pessoas não conseguem entender uma boa brincadeira. E agora ele estava ali, tendo que levar aquelas caixas sabe-se lá de quê para o auditório. O garoto de cabelos verdes suspirou. Da próxima vez, seria mais cuidadoso.

Os passos dele ecoavam pelo corredor vazio e escuro, já que a luz tinha faltado. Estava entardecendo, e a luz que entrava por debaixo da janela era suficiente para que ele não tropeçasse nos próprios pés, pelo menos. Finalmente, chegou à porta do auditório. Colocou as caixas no chão e abriu a porta. Mesmo com a escuridão, ele pôde ver o que estava lá dentro.

O que diabos estava acontecendo naquela escola? Primeiro as cobras, e agora, isso! Envy¹ engoliu em seco e recuou alguns passos para trás. A coisa estava se virando, e cravou os olhos nele. A distância parecia diminuir aos poucos. Estava vindo!

Ele fechou a porta, com o coração martelando as costelas, e bloqueou a porta com as caixas que antes carregava. A coisa urrava, socando a porta, fazendo-a balançar perigosamente nas dobradiças. Envy se virou e saiu correndo – Ele que não era um idiota de mangá pra ficar esperando aquele negócio sair!

Sua única certeza era que estava acontecendo algo muito errado ali. Muito errado mesmo.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Oh, que ótimo."_

"_Deve ter sido coisa dos gêmeos"_

"_Muito obrigado, capitão óbvio"_

"_O que é Lavi? Tá de TPM?"_

"_Você realmente não sabe fazer uma piada, Kid"_

"_Sério gente, existem coisas muito piores do que ficar numa sala de aula vazia com sem luz. Poderiam nos trancar aqui dentro, por exemplo"_

"_Isso não foi a lingüeta da porta né?? NÉ??"_

"_Eu te amo Tanith"_

"_Não precisa ser cruel!"_

"_Talvez se a gente gritar..."_

"_O zelador tá estreando o Ipod novo dele. Não ia escutar"_

"_Não é bem minha idéia de diversão ficar aqui preso até de manhã cedo. Além disso, é perigoso!"_

"_Fala sério, quem corre mais perigo aqui sou eu"_

"_Como?"_

"_HELLO! Eu estou presa numa sala de aula trancada e escura com dois caras"_

"_... Quanta consideração"_

"_Que tipo de gente você acha que nós somos?"_

"_Depois do que eu já vi você fazendo, não duvido de mais nada vindo de você, Lavi"_

"_HEI! Eu sou um pervertido, mas sou um pervertido com __classe__!"_

"_Sei. O Kid tá tão quieto"_

"_Isso é mal. Ele deve estar tendo uma crise de simetria de novo"_

"_Tanith, por que os seus peitos não são simétricos?"_

"_NAAAANI?"_

"_E eu que achava que já tinha ouvido tudo na vida. Deixe os peitos da garota em paz, Kid!"_

"_Olha só quem é que está falando né? O sujo falando do mal-lavado, sacam"_

"_Digo a mesma coisa, afinal você fala tanto de simetria mas tem duas listras brancas de um lado do cabelo e do outro não"_

"_... Oh, Lavi, você não devia ter dito isso"_

"_AHHHHH! MEU DEUS! EU SOU UM PORCO! NÃO VALHO NADA! PARA QUÊ VIVER SE NÃO SOU SIMÉTRICO, SENHOR? POR QUE NÃO POSSO ME APROXIMAR DA PERFEIÇÃO?"_

"_Kuso"_

"_Calma Kid, não precisa exagerar..."_

"_Tani, você tem o telefone do hospício? Algo me diz que vamos precisar"_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Road pegou seu material que estava debaixo da mesa e o colocou dentro da bolsa com uma profunda cara de tédio. Provavelmente teria que voltar sozinha para casa, já que Devit e Jasdero deveriam estar sendo torturados pela Kloud, Tyki devia estar enfiando a língua na boca da Morgana, Mimi voltava tarde da loja e Lulubell... Bem, não era hora de pensar nisso. Ela só não gostava de voltar pra casa sozinha.

"_Konbawa"_ o cumprimento foi dito de um modo estranho, separando sílaba por sílaba. Road levantou os olhos e viu um garoto, que deveria ter o tamanho dela. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção nele foram os olhos. Eram verdes, e tinham um brilho meio esquisito. Não que isso lhe importasse. "_Konbawa"_ ela retribuiu, terminando de guardar suas coisas.

"_Sou o aluno novo, Kensuke."_ Ele falou, sem desgrudar os olhos dela. _"Devo dizer que já estava ansioso em conhecer você, Road-chan. E que... Eu tenho uma proposta"_ Agora ela estava francamente curiosa. _"Que tipo de proposta?"_ levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele sorriu.

"_Vou te contar durante o caminho... Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?"_ definitivamente, havia algo de estranho no olhar dele. Mas Road sorriu. Ela tinha gostado. _"Claro"_ aceitou prontamente. Kensuke tirou um guarda-chuva de dentro da bolsa, um guarda-chuva bem esquisito, com uma abóbora na ponta. Ela não se importou, e foi junto com ele.

Ao contrário da maioria das garotas, Road Kamelot gostava de coisas estranhas e esquisitas.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Droga, eu realmente odeio física"_ Allen disse com um suspiro, enquanto olhava para o belíssimo e redondo zero na sua atividade. Aliás, que tipo de maníaco põe notas nas atividades não-avaliativas dos alunos?

Izumi, que estava do lado dele, sorriu. _"Não se preocupa, sementinha. Algum dia você consegue tirar um dois igual a mim"_ disse ela dando uma tapa nas costas dele que o fez cambalear alguns passos para frente. _"Ah, desculpa, eu não consigo medir a minha força"_.

"_T-tudo bem"_ gaguejou ele enquanto inspirava para obter o ar que a força havia expelido de seus pulmões.

Nesse momento, uma coisa verde não identificada parou quase colocando os bofes para fora bem na frente deles. Parecia ter corrido muito, mas muito mesmo, e estava pálido como se tivesse levado um tremendo susto.

"_O que é, ô palmeira?"_ Izumi perguntou enquanto o garoto recuperava o fôlego. _"Vocês realmente não vão acreditar no que eu acabei de ver"_ sussurrou ele entre dois arquejos.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Ah, eu sabia._

_Minha intuição nunca me engana. _

_O pior é que, dessa vez, eu não saberia de que jeito ele tinha vindo. Meu temor é que ele poderia deduzir quem eu era bem facilmente. _

_Quando vi aquele corvo parado em cima do portão, eu sabia que aquilo era um aviso, um desafio. Não apenas ele tinha chegado lá primeiro, como eu tinha certeza que ele iria encontrar aliados primeiro. _

_Era o que eu temia que ele fizesse. Então, só haveria um jeito de derrotá-lo._

_Engoli em seco, meu novo corpo tremendo de medo, sabendo que teria que fazer aquilo mais uma vez e colocar a vida de outras pessoas em perigo. _

_Mas era o que precisava ser feito. _

_Então, murmurei baixinho as palavras que aprendera vidas e vidas antes. _

"_Innocence, Hatsudou!"_

_- __Se esconde de pedras, balas, death notes, monitores, cadeiras, bombas atômicas, irmãos mais novos entre outros que são jogados contra ela-_

Desculpem pela demora!

Bem, esse cap ficou BEM mais curto do que eu esperava. Mas tudo bem, eu supero. 

_Siiim, como deu para perceber, muchachos, temos os vencedores! As cenas de **Walking On** e** Srta. Abracadabra** já estão nesse cap. **Fafi Raposinha** tem que me dizer como que a sua oneshot! _

_A resposta certa eram: **Cobras no Encanamento** _

_Agora, bambini, os que não acertaram tem uma nova chance! Afinal, Rina-chan quer saber **O que diabos o Envy viu?** Quem acertar ganha uma surpresa... E que comecem os palpites!_

_E vamos responder as reviews! \o/_

**Lady Murder**: _Ahhh... Que pena! i.i Desculpa por ter te frustrado... Mas estou tão feliz que você vai acompanhar! Bem, eu sei que você gosta do Tyki, então imagine-se no lugar da Morg XD  
Que bom que você amou o cap! São elogios assim que fazer a Rina escrever mais n.n  
Você não acertou o desafio da Lenalee, mas que tal tentar o do Envy? Boa Sorte!_

**Fafi Raposinha:** _And the Oscar goes to... Fafi Raposinha! Você acertou! Lembre-se de me falar da sua oneshot, viu moça?  
Eu até vi a sua ficha, mas o cap já estava pronto, então não deu i.i  
Ah que bom que você também vai acompanhar a fic! \o/ Vocês, pessoas, deixam uma Rina feliz!  
Tchauzinho... E sim, já que você é tão boa palpiteira, então por que não tenta o desafio do Envy? _

**Demetria Blackwell:** _Tudo bem, eu te perdôo por não ler a Hell, deme-chan, mas eu nunca vou te perdoar se você não ler a Velozes e Furiosos! Afinal, a Dandara está lá!  
Você me dá permissão de usá-la lá, certo? XD  
Não vou te matar... Agora. Kukuku. _

**Sabaku no Lili-chan:** _Muito obrigado por matar a gramática na sua review. Edjane ficaria orgulhosa! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Tente adivinhar o desafio do Envy, moçoila! E VOCÊ É CRUEL! Tá aqui a continuação, então você desenha outro Lavi pra mim de presente? Onegai! i.i _

**Walking On:** _Opa, estou sentindo o cheiro de outro vencedor! Espero que tenha gostado da sua cena... Afinal não é todo dia que se tem uma Lulubell, mesmo uma Neko Lulubell, no colo, certo?  
Ah, eu me derreto toda quando você me chama de Senhorita. Isso é uma maldade! E espero que você tenha rido nesse cap também n.n  
AHA! Você é o primeiro que nota a existência dessa pessoa misteriosa... E agora temos mais uma pessoa misteriosa! Hehe... Vou te deixar na expectativa! Tchau!  
_

**Srta. Abracadabra:**_ Claro que você sabe o que apareceu Morg. Mas duvido que saiba o que apareceu agora, muahahaha! Gostou mesmo, chega falou um palavrão XD Ah, o Allen tem aquela cara de fofo, mas no pokêr... Tsc. E sim, vai ser KidXTanithXDevit. E eu te mandei Still Doll, friendship! Rina não é uma boa filhinha?  
E AGORA SIM é hora do balakobako. Espere só!_

**YKT:** _Olha, que elogio XD A Shiho demonstrou seu conhecimento de mundo nesse cap. Ah, sobre o que ela estava pensando eu... Prefiro não comentar XD  
Também adorei aquela parte! Aqueles três são fogo... No bom sentido! Excluindo o Lavi, por razões óbvias.  
Não, não foi dessa vez. Que tal tentar de novo?  
Espero que esteja inspirada dessa vez! Tchau!_

**Nathy-Chan:** _Claro que eles jogam uno! Noés jogando Uno rullam! Kissus!_

_Well people, espero mesmo que tenham gostado... E Já Né!_


	4. O Conde do Milênio Age

**Capitulo Três: Inocência**

_Vidas e Vidas depois... Eu nunca imaginava que minha estadia nesse mundo fosse ser tão longa._

_Vidas e Vidas depois, daquilo._

_Vidas e Vidas depois da traição, da primeira guerra._

_Vidas e Vidas depois dele ter matado nosso mestre._

_A única coisa que nos separava e nos unia?_

_O Coração._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Meu Deus, o que é aquilo..."_ Allen arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. "_Quimera..."_ falou Envy em voz baixa. "_O que? Uma quimera?"_ Izumi perguntou. "_Como assim uma quimera?"_ "_Foi o que você disse, planta!" "Eu não disse nada!"_

A quimera ergueu o focinho para cima e farejou o ar. Os três se calaram no mesmo momento, os corações martelando as costelas.

A coisa arreganhou os dentes, que estavam melados de sangue. Sangue dela própria, enquanto sua consciência humana e seu instinto animal batalhavam pelo controle.

Então se virou, pata após pata, com a certeza de que o alimento estava a um salto dali. Parece que os instintos ganharam a batalha.

Com rapidez impressionante, os 350 quilos da Quimera pularam no ar e esmagaram a porta. Pedaços de madeira enormes voaram, mas não havia sinal do alimento... A não ser uma trilha de cheiro.

Calmamente, ele foi atrás do jantar.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Corre! Tá vindo aí!" _os gritos de Allen eram abafados por um rugido semelhante ao de um leão. Os pulmões deles queimavam em brasa, mas não ousavam parar.

Com uma baque surdo, o som de alguma coisa se chocando contra uma parede, os três escorregaram até o chão com os narizes vermelhos. Beco sem saída.

"_Nós vamos morrer"_ Envy sussurrou, e eles engoliram em seco. Allen discretamente segurou a mão de Izumi.

Enquanto isso, o chão reboava com o peso da fera, a madeira rangia. Se tem algo pior de ter a certeza de que se irá morrer, é escutar a própria morte vindo. Não havia pra onde escapar. Nenhuma porta. Nenhuma janela. E a criaturas já tapava a entrada do corredor, lambendo os lábios febrilmente, pingos de saliva grossa escorrendo até o chão.

Ela abriu a boca, mostrando os dentes enormes e pontiagudos. Os três se encolheram contra a parede, aterrorizados demais para dizer um pio. Mas foi aí que escutaram algo que nem imaginavam.

"_É hora do Julgamento. Judgement!"_

Tiros, sangue, urros, e a coisa caiu derrotada no chão, arfante, agonizando. O ruivo se aproximou, e atirou mais algumas vezes no peito da criatura deitada de borco, até ela parar de respirar.

Ele levantou a aba do chapéu, viu Izumi encolhida junto a Allen, e sorriu.

"_Então você finalmente desabrochou, sementinha"_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Vamos, abram logo isso, abram! Os clientes logo começarão a chegar!" _ ele andava pelo estabelecimento batendo palmas, enquanto os outros três corriam de um lado para o outro "_Urahara-San... Você realmente acha alguém vai vir? Afinal nós abrimos hoje..."_ a voz da garota saiu timidamente. "_Celas-chan, você ainda tem muito o que aprender!" _disse Urahara batendo na cabeça dela com o leque.

"_Vamos ver que tipo de louco vem aqui hoje..." _sussurrou o loiro enquanto levava algumas caixas pra fora. "_Disse alguma coisa, Ed-kun?" _a voz do chefe na orelha de Ed o fez pular uns dois metros no ar. "_Claro que não chefe! Eu não disse nada!" _ele deu um sorriso falso, e quando Urahara se afastou ele deu um suspiro de alívio.

"_Eu não acho que viemos aqui apenas por alguns clientes... Quem você está tramando?" _disse o terceiro com uma voz fria, o que lhe era característico. Urahara sorriu, e segurou o leque perto dos lábios. "_Não estou tramando nada, Tsuki-kun! A única coisa fora do normal que espero é a visita de alguns velhos amigos!" _o outro revirou os olhos ao escutar o apelido, mas parou repentinamente ao fim da frase. "_...Você não acha que... Sennen Ko... Medéia..." _ele falou em voz baixa para os outros não ouvirem, e o olhar de Urahara ficou um pouco mais sério, apesar de seu sorriso não diminuir. Mas antes que ele falasse, outra pessoa falou.

"_Olha, um gato!" _Celas chamou atenção para um gato preto com uma estrela na testa, que balançava sua cauda, fazendo desenhos no ar. Urahara pulou por sobre a bancada do caixa. "_Lulubell-san! A que devo a visita?" _num piscar de olhos, o gato transformou-se numa mulher séria, de óculos escuros de terno cinzento, com os cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo. "_Olá. Eu preciso de algumas mercadorias Urahara" _disse ela fria.

O outro se tornou sério de vez. "_Que tipo de mercadorias?" "mercadorias especiais"_ ela respondeu. "_Então vamos lá pra dentro, você pode dar uma olhada no estoque e ver se tem o que você quer..."_ Lulubell assentiu e os dois foram para o fundo da loja.

"_Afinal, quem é ela?" _disse Celas meio confusa enquanto os dois sumiam nas sombras. "_Ela vem aqui de vez em quando... É bem esquisita, mesmo para o tipo de gente que vem aqui" _falou Ed curioso. "_Ela é uma Noé."_ Disse Tsuki enquanto os dois se viravam pra ele. "_Uma o que?" _falaram em coro. Ele suspirou. "_Nada que vocês devam saber... Eu vou dar uma volta"_

"_Hei! Você sabe que não deve sair da loja durante o expediente!" _falou Ed enquanto o outro respondia com um sinal de pouco caso. "_Grr... Vem Celas, vamos abrir a loja!" _disse o baixinho com raiva. "_Hn... Hai"_ murmura ela antes de olhar pro céu. Ela tinha acabado de ter um pressentimento de que algo grande estava para acontecer. E ela sempre confiava em seus pressentimentos

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Ela teve que presumir que não havia entendido. Quer dizer, ela realmente não devia ter entendido bem. Afinal, que cliente iria pedir...

"Ossos frescos?" ela repetiu, olhando firme nos olhos dele. "Precisamente" respondeu aquele garoto pálido de olhos azuis. Mimi teve que dar uma risadinha nervosa. "Desculpe, eu não tenho isso" falou enquanto começava a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora. Sua intuição formigava na base do crânio. O garoto pareceu não gostar da resposta e segurou o pulso dela com força, fazendo-a reclamar em voz baixa. "Que eu saiba, o que você não tem você arranja, se encomendarem" o tom de voz dele não mudou, muito menos o ferro em seu pulso. "Tá bem, que tipo de ossos você quer?" ela gaguejou devido a dor, piscando para afastar algumas lágrimas dos olhos. Ele deu um sorriso digno de um vampiro, e a garota se arrepiou.

"Quero ossos frescos de um gato preto" as palavras foram ditas pausadamente, e os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Gato preto?" ela ecoou. Mimi não era de ecoar frases como os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Sua boca ficou seca. Gatos pretos... Lulubell. "Sim, de preferência o de um com uma estrela na testa" Ela pôde ver o sorriso maligno no rosto dela, e puxou o braço com força, a respiração em arquejos devido ao medo. "Me larga! O que diabos você é?" O sorriso dele se estendeu mais alguns molares, e quando piscou, seus olhos azuis haviam mudado. O ar saiu dos pulmões de Mimi rapidamente. Artemis Fowl II olhou longamente para ela. "Eu sou um cliente"

Ela gritou alto, mas não havia ninguém para ouvi-la.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"Matt, eu quero falar com você depois da aula"

Ele bagunçou um pouco o cabelo, dando uma bela tragada em seu cigarro. Ele tinha se comportado bem durante a aula, não tinha dormido nem nada. Então o que aquela mulher queria com ele? Não importa, desde que eu possa voltar pra casa logo, pensou consigo mesmo. Aquele colégio ficava realmente esquisito depois da aula.

Bateu três vezes na porta da sala, e uma voz infantil lhe mandou entrar. A professora Tsubasa, em pessoa. "Obrigada por ter vindo" ela deu um sorriso fraco. Incrível como aquela mulher parecia um zumbi. "A senhora disse que queria falar comigo" respondeu contra a vontade. "Realmente" Mizuki Tsubasa falou, colocando uma mexa de cabelo loiro-acinzentado para trás da orelha.

"Você é um exorcista" Essa palavras ecoaram em sua mente e o fizeram lembrar daquele gato. Balançou a cabeça disfarçadamente, tentando afastar a lembrança.

"Um exor... Exor o quê?" perguntou sem entender. "Um exorcista" ela disse pacientemente "Uma pessoa compatível com uma inocência, que luta contra a Família Noé e o Conde do Milênio" continuou a professora, com os olhos levemente doentios. "Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo" teve que admitir. A mulher à sua frente sorriu debilmente.

"Você deve entender Matt, que existe uma coisa chamada Coração. É uma grande fonte de energia mágica, e o que dá poder às inocências usadas pelos exorcistas. Se ele fosse destruído, elas simplesmente morreriam" ela explicou, enquanto tirava alguma coisa da bolsa e a colocava sobre a mesa. "Isso é uma inocência".

"Pra mim é só um leque" ele disse com uma gota, enquanto Mizuki suspirava. "Enquanto eu não ativar a inocência, é sim só um leque. Mas se eu a ativasse, poderia destruir essa escola com apenas alguns ataques. Bem, depois falaremos nisso. Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, O Coração foi criado há muitos e muitos séculos atrás, quando as pessoas achavam que os planetas eram deuses malvados zanzando pelo céu" ela fez uma pausa para tossir um pouco. "Um ser auto-intitulado Conde do Milênio resolveu tomar o Coração para si mesmo, e isso causou muitas mortes e uma maldição que perdura até hoje. O problema é que com o passar dos séculos o Coração se perdeu, e tanto o Conde do Milênio quanto os exorcistas, entre outras pessoas, o procuram até hoje"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você quer que eu ache esse tal de Coração?". Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não Matt. O Coração está aqui, na escola. A sua missão, junto com os outros exorcistas, é protegê-lo do Conde. Está escrito de que uma Feiticeira desse século o derrotará. Você e os outros devem proteger o Coração até que a predestinada destrua o Conde do Milênio". Matt se levantou, e suspirou. "Desculpe professora, mas você está ficando maluca. Você está pedindo que eu acredite nisso tudo?"

"De que outra maneira você explica as coisas que estão acontecendo hoje em dia aqui na escola?" ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. Antes que ele pudesse respondeu, um grito cortou o silêncio dos corredores. Mizuki se levantou xingando. "Droga, venha comigo!" Ela agarrou o braço do garoto e o puxou porta afora.

"Eu já escutei essa voz antes... Tanith Low?" pensou ele enquanto corria.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Acordou com alguma coisa pegajosa e gelada escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e piscou os olhos tentando afastar a sonolência. Sua cabeça doía, e suas mãos e pés pareciam estar firmemente presos, tanto que não podia mexê-los. Afinal, o que tinha acontecido? Ela se lembrava de te entrado na sala da professora de matemática para discutir uma questão da prova, e então tudo ficava escuro. Agora estava ali, presa em algum lugar que ela não sabia onde era e estava muito escuro para tentar adivinhar.

Um par de olhos brilhava na escuridão, e seja lá o que fosse, foi se aproximando até que uma réstia da luz da lua revelou o que era. Era uma mulher extremamente alta, de um jeito que não existe. Tanith só podia ver de sua cintura para cima, o resto ainda estava na escuridão. A mulher sorriu delicadamente, seus olhos azul-marinho brilhando na escuridão. "Olá querida" ela disse com uma voz gentil. "Então você acordou"

A garota resolveu não responder. Ela nunca tinha visto aquela mulher esquisita antes, e provavelmente era ela que a havia trazido para sei lá o que aquele lugar fosse. Só sabia que estava com medo. Aquela mulher estranha era encrenca.

A mulher pegou alguma coisa da escuridão. Era um pequeno violino. "Não quer me ouvir tocar?" ela perguntou, gentilmente. "Quem é você? Por que me trouxe aqui?" Tanith perguntou com voz fraca. Seus braços começavam a ficar dormentes. A mulher sorriu novamente. "Você está aqui por que o Conde do Milênio quer que esteja" ela explicou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do cômodo e Tanith escutava um som esquisito. Pareciam patas de inseto. "Ele acha que os outros exorcistas virão te buscar" disse a mulher como se mostrasse algo simples. "Claro que antes eu tive que me livrar da sua professora... Mas não acho que vão sentir muita falta né?" ela acrescentou com uma risadinha enquanto a garota finalmente percebeu alguma coisa muito parecida com um casulo que estava preso na parede atrás da mulher. De dentro dele só saíam dois pés calçados com sapatos vermelhos.

Tanith engoliu em seco. Ela sabia o que aquela mulher era. Lembrara de ter lido sobre isso num velho livro de Lendas Japonesas na biblioteca. Ela podia não saber o que eram exorcistas ou quem era o Conde do Milênio, mas sabia que estava definitivamente com problemas.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"Deixe me ver se entendi" disse Tyki dando um profundo suspiro. "Você disse que existe um tal de coração, de que ele é poderoso, e etc." "Certo" falou Kensuke fazendo um bolha com o chiclete. "Que sua missão, como Conde do Milênio, é destruí-lo e acabar com a maldição ou dominá-lo". "Certo de novo, campeão". "E quer que nós sejamos seus aliados". "Bravo Sr. Mikk! Você acabou de ganhar um Oscar" disse ele com uma piscada, para receber como resposta um olhar realmente assustador. "Por que acreditaríamos em você?" perguntou Devit apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos. Kensuke sorriu largamente. "Simples. Eu posso dar poderes a vocês. Poderes que nunca imaginaram. Logo aqui. Logo agora. E não é só isso." Ele falou em voz baixa, enquanto todos se curvavam para tentar ouvir melhor, com a curiosidade atiçada. "É tudo simples... Vocês acabam com os exorcistas e quem mais ficar no meu caminho. Em troca, vocês vão ter tudo o que quiserem. Comida, serviçais, poder, riqueza, e acima de tudo... Diversão. E aí, topam?"

A resposta nem precisou ser dita. O sorriso que todos deram já respondia por eles. Kensuke sorriu também. Ele já imaginava isso. Olhou com satisfação, enquanto os sinais da Família apareciam. "Bem vinda, Família Noé"

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Shiho estava se esforçando para tentar entender o que acontecera. Fora tudo tão rápido! Simplesmente aquela... Coisa... Pulara das sombras do beco em direção à ela e Lavi, que estavam voltando da escola. Aí chegara aquele garoto esquisito, cortara ao meio a coisa usando uma espada que devia ter o tamanho dela, e agora reclamava em voz baixa coisas como "Cada vez mais desses bichos" e "Vou pedir um aumento ao Urahara", que obviamente, não faziam o menor sentido. Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido, em suma.

"Você ta bem, Shiho?" a voz de Lavi a tirou repentinamente de seus pensamentos, somente para ela corar ao perceber o quanto estavam... Próximos. Ela balançou a cabeça para dizer que sim. Agora, talvez fosse a hora de perguntar o que ele queira lhe dizer antes que a Coisa chegasse...

"Hei, vocês dois, o casalzinho. Estão inteiros?" a voz fria do garoto misterioso fez os dois levantarem os olhos pra ele, para responder em voz baixa que sim. Ele se agachou e deu uma olhada no ferimento no tornozelo de Shiho. "Hm. Aqui temos um problema." O garoto tirou alguma coisa de um dos bolsos e colocou na mão dela. "Vá, coma isso, vai servir de antídoto pro veneno da Quimera"disse ele se afastando um pouco. Shiho cutucou o seja lá que aquilo fosse, meio apreensiva. E aquilo se mexeu. "T-tá se mexendo" gaguejou ela enquanto o negócio começava a se retorcer. "Claro que está se mexendo, está vivo. Recomendo você engolir isso logo" disse o garoto enquanto ela o fazia com a maior cara de nojo.

"Afinal, quem é você?" perguntou Lavi quebrando o silêncio que retornara. O menino não respondeu. Uma mão pegajosa se ergueu das sombras na direção dele, que a cortou com habilidade e se enfiou na escuridão deixando os dois chocados para trás. Alguns ruídos realmente assustadores depois e ele saiu, coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés. "Aprendam isso: Sapos andam em dupla" disse enquanto limpava um pouco de sangue que estava em sua bochecha "E você pode me chamar de Tsukiyonomi, exorcista"

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Eu cuspi um pouco de sangue quando a flecha perfurou meu coração. Eu sentia o líquido vermelho subir pela minha garganta, impulsionado pelo meu próprio coração. Engasguei, e de repente chamas começaram a dançar bem perto de mim, os urros, e gritos, e silvos..._

_Mas espere, estamos indo rápido demais. Antes de contar o que aconteceu quando eu e Matt Fowl entramos no armazém onde a enviada do Conde do Milênio prendia Tanith Low, e onde pela primeira vez veríamos a Família Noé como ela agora era, temos que voltar no tempo, alguns séculos e talvez alguns milênios, na época em que eu e o auto-proclamado Sennen Ko vivíamos nossas primeiras vidas, e quando foi criada a lenda que seria conhecida como O Coração._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Yoi gente! Dessa vez a Rina foi a primeira, então vocês nem podem me ameaçar, haha. Como deu pra perceber, esse cap foi bem menos engraçado e bem mais ação e mistério que os anteriores. Agora sim é que vocês vão ver por que essa fic se chama Hell. _

_Mais que isso, a autora que vos fala voltou com algumas novidades para vocês! Teremos não um, não dois, mas três desafios para meus queridos Hellhounds (Como a partir de agora chamarei os leitores) decifrarem. O primeiro, claro, é O Monstro do Cap: Quem adivinhar que criatura é a mulher misteriosa que seqüestrou a Tani-chan ganha os prêmios tradicionais, cena ou oneshot. O segundo é mais complicado! Eu quero que vocês, dears, respondam Quantas vezes o Envy será perseguido por criaturas nessa fic? Eu já sei o número certo, e só posso dizer que é menos de 20! Chutem, bravos leitores. O ganhador terá um prêmio diferente: A posse de um personagem, de sua livre escolha. E o que você fará com ele ou ela não é problema meu!_

_O nosso terceiro desafio vai ser um desafio de verdade! Acontece que estamos chegando na época de Natal, e Papai Noé L e seus bravos ajudantes, o game addicted Matt Jeevas, o estagiário Soul Eater Evans e a escritora sem juízo Kuchiki Rina estão numa verdadeira missão impossível para terminar à tempo os presentes para o Natal dos personagens da Hell... Mas isso é uma história que será mais bem contada no Especial de Natal. Agora vamos falar da Promoção de Nata!_

_Temos abaixo a lista de presentes que o Santa L e os outros devem entregar. Vocês devem dizer quem é dono de qual presente. O ganhador irá ganhar uma Twoshot com o tema Natal, novamente do casal e fandom que escolher. O que acertar tudo ou a maior quantidade is the winner! Fight, Hellhounds!_

_Pernas de Pau – _

_Um pedido de casamento – _

_Uma echarpe colorida – _

_Box da 3° temporada de Arquivo X – _

_Uma coleira com um Sino – _

_Máquina de Café Instantâneo – _

_Passe livre para a Casa de Madame Sofia – _

_Uma passagem para um lugar despovoado e tranqüilo –_

_Um canhão tamanho GG –_

_Uma bengala –_

_Uma camiseta de coelhinho –_

_A coleção de CDs da Shania Twain – _

_Um prêmio Nobel __roubado __emprestado –_

_A Samaheda – _

_Uma palmeira – _

_O livro "Como Fazer Amigos" –_

_Um Panda de Pelúcia –_

_Uma bola –_

_Um seguro de vida de valor alto –_

_Coleção de Bonequinhos Faz-Tudo –_

_Um baralho de Uno –_

_Um trevo de quatro folhas –_

_Um prendedor de cabelo prateado –_

_Sombrero e passe livre para um restaurante mexicano –_

_Um Habeas Corpus –_

_Um AR-15 – _

_Uma bolsa com estampas de gatinhos –_

_Um chapéu de Cowboy –_

_Uma camiseta "No Stress" –_

_Então é isso, queridos Hellhounds! São 30 pessoas e 30 presentes. Nenhum dos monstros conta, e se vocês quiserem podem me mandar a lista por MP para não lotar a review. _

_Falando em review, eis aqui as respostas delas:_

_**Srta. Abracadabra: **__Pois é, Rina is full of surprises, hum? XD Para variar, você acertou. Mas vamos ver esse trio maravilha de desafios, hein? Ah, obrigada por se comprometer a fazer a ceninha UraharaXMorg. Vou te dar uma TykiXMorg de recompensa, dear friend. Kensuke/Road é mágico, eles vão aparecer melhor no próximo cap, onde teremos uma briga de caras vestidos de vermelho com pistolas poderosas..._

_**YKT:**__ Não tem problema nenhum nessas limitações de teclados de Lan House. E você já voltou da viagem moça, tanto que eu falei com você n.n  
Ah, eu adoro colocar coisas óbvias. É muito engraçado ver a reação das pessoas quando elas descobrem que estava na cara. O Envy apareceu, sobreviveu e essa não será a última em que nosso pobre palmeira é vítima de criaturas malvadas. Pode ser um pedido de triângulo, se você quiser, friendiship. Eu e o Lula não sabemos de nada!  
Mesmo? O.o Lero! XD  
Obrigada e volte sempre n.n_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **__Ah, meu pai também é maníaco por HP... Coisas da vida!  
E... o.o Bem, acho que eu não tenho capacidade tosquética pra fazer uma "Noés no Supermercado". Tá, vou abrir o jogo, eu só não consigo imaginar eles assim. Mas não se preocupe, você ainda vai receber o seu presente. Que ainda será humor com os Noés. Rina está tendo idéias...  
Não era um lobitcho, era uma Quimera, infelizmente. Mas aprovei a sugestão. Irei utilizá-la.  
Os gêmeos nunca nos deixam muito tempo na mão XD Logo eles irão explodir outra coisa... Espere só! E Rina ama colocar coisas impactantes no final. É muito cool -  
Esse capitulo demorou mais, mas com a bênção das férias escolares talvez o outro chegue muito mais cedo do que você pensa!  
Obrigada por tudo!_

_Eu senti a falta de alguns outros leitores dessa vez. Anyway. Irei postar o especial de Natal separadamente, então fiquem ligados! Mas não se espantem se ele sair só em Janeiro... A minha imaginação é uma coisa volátil. _

_Bem, é só isso Hellhounds. Fiquem com o cap._

_Assinado, Kuchiki Rina._


End file.
